Composite layers for covering an airbag, which is located in a compartment, have material weakenings which are introduced during manufacturing. These material weakenings, in the shape of a line, enable the material to be torn by the airbag which inflates when triggered. A defined tearing of the composite layer is necessary in order for the airbag to unfold in the manner intended for providing personal safety. The tear line, the material weakening should not be visible from the decorative side.